Cat eyes
by Ruler of the Stars
Summary: After Sakura's death a new enemy comes after the cards, but there is also a new guardian, the Cat Guardian. How will this affect the others? And what about the secret that Sakura hid all these years?
1. the dream and the end.

__

Hello. This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think. 

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own CC. I just own this story. So don't sue me or else you'll get two very mean sisters

Cat Eyes

by 

Ruler of the stars, moon, and sun.

Prologue

Sakura found herself standing in darkness. She shivered as she heard the same painful sound. A cat's calls rang out, it was in pain. A cold voice begins to laugh and says " Do you think you'll escape? You have no chance! Prepare to meet your end!" Sakura heard the faint hiss and loud meow as the cat dropped dead. She felt pain and sadness. Suddenly the voice cried out "It can't be! You can't be here! Your... your... dead!" Sakura heard the rustle of wings and a powerful blast before everything became silent. She found herself staring at a body. It laid there before it became fine gold powder that drifted into the night sky. A voice said " I am weak, I must leave, but I will return." The stranger who spoke become lights that took it's place among the stars. 

Sakura woke up covered in sweat. She shook off the dream. _Maybe I should tell Kero. He would most likely know what it means. Who were those people? They were in a battle, that's all I know._

She went to the window and let the cool breeze come in and clear her mind. The clock above her bed read 4:00 am. _I should get back to bed, it's very early and I have school later on. I'll tell Kero later. _ She slipped into bed and drifted back to sleep.

Outside her window a person in a cloak looked in and whispered " Soon card Mistress, we will meet, I will cause great pain to you and your friends.." The figure disappeared without a trace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, what do you think? Please e-mail me and tell me! 

Hello! Here is Ch.1 Hope you like it. Also, all the characters have the English name. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own CC, I wished I did_._

Cat Eyes

by

Ruler of the stars.

Ch.1

11-year-old Sakura Avalon was on her way to school, for once early. She had just woken up from a very vivid dream. 

__

Was it just a dream? Could it be something more? I mean, most of my dreams were of things to come, but who were those people? Sakura though to herself.

She got up and began to walk around the room, trying to shake off the dream. _I know! I'll write this dream down and let Kero have a look later _Sakura thought. She sat down and began to write down her dream, not leaving out any little detail.

Just then Li Showron came in to find Sakura writing something down in a little notebook and muttering to her. _This is really weird! What is she doing here so early? I must be dreaming._

Sakura looked up to see Li. " Hello Li." She said while slipping the notebook into her backpack. " You must be wondering why I am here so early and if this is a dream. Am I right?" 

" How did you know that?! I didn't say anything to you." Asked a very surprised Li.

" I knew from the look on your face. I'm here because I woke up from a very strange dream. There were two people, one I didn't know and the other one felt like I should know, but I don't. Anyway they were in a battle and the good one died, the evil one just laughed and I could feel the pain the good one went through. Then at the last moment she came back to life and killed the evil one, but that took all her energy so she became little balls of light that took their place among the stars."

" That's It?! So? They were in a battle, your were in so many, why was this any stranger?"

" Li, one was a cat. Doesn't that seem kind of strange to you? I mean, what would cat be fight a human for?" 

" I have no idea." responded Li. Soon more kids started to file in. Madison, Sakura's best friend, Meilin and Eli walked in. Sakura quickly told them about her dream.

" I wonder who they were, they sounded like they would not back down from that fight." said Madison.

" I know what you mean and I was the one who had the dream." added Sakura.

" Alright class, please take a seat now." said Mr.Terada " Class we have a new student joining us today. Please welcome Luna Star. Luna."

A girl around 11 years came in. She was as tall as Sakura, with blue eyes, black hair that reached her waist, she also wore glasses like Eli's. 

" Hello, My name is Luna Star and I am from America. My parents transferred here because of their jobs. I hope to get to know all of you better."

" Alright, Luna. You can sit... let me see... behind Eli. Eli please raise your hand"

Luna made her way down the to her seat. " I hope we become friends" she told Sakura before sitting down. " and I hope" she said in a whisper, " that you will impress me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later during lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Luna! Hey Luna! Over Here, eat lunch with us!" shouted Sakura. 

" I was wondering Luna if you would like to meet us tonight at Madison's house. It will be lots of fun."

" I can't tonight how about some other night? Maybe Thursday night? It's only two days away, can you wait that long?" joked Luna.

" Sure, we can." replied Meilin. " Thursday night then."

" Good. Well there's the bell we better get to class."

With that Luna went to her class while Sakura and friends went to theirs.

" Be prepared, mistress. Watch your back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That very night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura was in her room trying to do her math homework, but math being her weakness, could not. Suddenly she heard a voice say her name, _Sakura.... Sakura it is time to face me. You will not win. _

Sakura called Li and the others to meet her at the park.

She was about to slip past her brother and father, but she did not.

" Hey monster! Were are you going out this late at night? OH! Did you feel that power?" asked Tori. (A.N. Sakura's family know about the cards and all of them have powers.)

" Yes I did, let's go now! My friends are there and I'm worried that the power will get them."

They get to the park, there were her friend unharmed. She was going to tell them that she is here but was cut short by a voice. _You are here now it is time to die! _A powerful ball of energy came towards Sakura. " Shield!" she cried. A pink bubble surrounded her. She could hear her friends calling her.

" Fly" commanded Sakura. Wings sprouted from her back. Slowly she soared into the air. She could see a figure in cloak. " You! Who are you? and What do you want?" asked a very scared Sakura. _I am your enemy and I want your power. _An other energy ball comes towards Sakura. She put up her hand to stop it but it disappeared. 

Li saw that there was one heading to her from behind. " Sakura! Behind you" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sakura turned around in time to see a flash of blue before everything went black.

All her friends and family watched in horror as she began to spiraled to the ground. Li quickly used wind to slow her down. Her wings were bent and her arm was broken. 

Yue put up a shield just in time to block another attack. _You fool! You can not stop me. Prepare to meet your end. _They could hear the rushing of the attack and they were ready for the impact but it didn't come. All of them opened their eyes to see Sakura in front of them her good hand stopping the attack. _Cardmistress, you protect your friends? Stop and join us. Your friends will be spared. _" What if I don't want too?" _Then you shall die! _" I rather die then join you!" _So be it! _Both the figure and Sakura began to gather energy in the form of a ball. Both launched their attack. " Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" her friends and family yelled. They saw a very bright light and heard a painful scream.They waited, hoping to see Sakura. The dust settled down, they were horrified at what they saw. A crater that was about 3 meters (15 feet) in length stood were Sakura and the enemy stood, the cards were scattered all about and only a few feathers remained. " Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It can't be! How could she die?" sobbed Li. Eli tried to sense her aura but it was gone. " I hate to be the one to say this but she really is...is... gone." Everyone else was looking trying to take in what Eli just said. They searched in vain trying to find her, after one hour they gave up knowing that she was gone. With heavy hearts they went home and began to plan for her funeral. Little did they know that they were watched. Two gleaming cat eyes were watching them. Slowly they vanished into the surrounding bushes.

WHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! I hated to do that, but it is part of the story and it helps the plot. Forgive me? *sniff* I'll miss writing the name Sakura. Please *sniff* R&R, it will help heal *sniff* my poor soul.


	2. Cat Guardian

__

This is Ruler of the Stars! I now have uploaded Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy. Before I forget:

".." =talking.

..=thinking

(..)author's note 

__

~~= change of scene 

__

Italics= cards talking

Cat eyes 

by

Ruler of the Star

Ch2 Cat Guardian

" We are gathered here to say good-bye to a very good friend and daughter, Sakura Avalon." The preacher continued on to say how she died so young, and how she could have such a wonderful life. Why you, daughter ? Why not me?thought Aiden, Sakura's father. Sakura, why did you die? We knew each other for a long time, why now? We said we would live our life to the fullest. Yet you died. Madison thought to herself. The service was over and everyone was saying their good-byes. "Funny, we could never find her body and we are saying good-byes to an empty coffin. I just wish I said everything I wanted to say to you." Li said to himself. " Sakura, this is Meilin, I just wish we became better friends, now your gone." cried Meilin. 

After the service they went out to the graveyard to bury the coffin. They stood there while the tombstone was put in place. It said _May you be remembered for all the wonderful things you left us. _Everyone left except her family and the gang. They stood there quietly looking at her grave. " We should head home now. I don't think she would want us to be sad for her." said Tori breaking the silence. " Your right," added Li.(A.N He actually agreed with him!!). They left the site, with a feeling they were being watched. Two cat eyes followed their every movement. "Don't worry. Everything will be right soon." said a voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next day at School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Class, as you have heard Sakura Avalon is no longer with us. To settle the rumors that have being going around school I will say this, Sakura died in an explosion near the park. Her friends and family were taking a walk with her when she ran ahead, when suddenly there was the explosion. They ran to help her, but they were too late, she was dead. They could not find her body." stated Mr. Terada. If you only knew... Meilin, Madison, and Li were thinking. If you were there. They were still sadden that others don't really know what happened that night. 

Luna said to them, " I can't believe this happened. I barely even knew her, but it hurts. I just wish there was some way to bring her back. I wanted to be friends but look what destiny chose for us. We get to live while she died, why must life be this way?" 

The day continued on with people coming up to them and saying how sorry they were to hear that she died. Once the day was through the gang was heading home when a voice rang out, " Wait! I'm coming with you!" They turned around and saw Luna running up to them. " Luna? Why do you want to go with us?" asked Meilin. "Because I want to get to know you guys and well, I'm new to here and need help getting around." " I guess you can come with us. We are heading to my house to talk about... hey! Why did you do that?" demanded Tori. "What he meant was yes you can come with us to Sakura's house and we will introduce you to her father. Follow us." said Madison. They made their way to her house. It feels just like old times, us walking g to her house expecting to see her. thought Li. I feel like I have failed mother, I let harm come to my sister. thought Tori. They are sadden every time I mention the Cardmistress. Luna was thinking. 

Soon they reached HER house. " Dad! We're here! We brought a friend along if you don't mind." Shouted Tori. " Not at all! In fact it would be great to have another young one in here, since she's gone....." trailed off Aiden's voice. The house it self went under a transformation. It was once light and cheerful, but now it was dark and gloomy. They had never realized how lonely it would be without HER. They all sighed and went up stairs past HER room and into Tori's room. " This is Tori's room, sorry you have to see this." giggled Meilin. " It's alright, but I want to ask you something. Who's room was the one we passed? Was it her's?" asked Luna. " It WAS her's." Responded Julian. " You know.... maybe I should leave, I mean you guys need sometime alone to get over this tragedy. I know how to get home from here." said Luna. " I think" she said to herself. With that she left the room. Luna saw that the Cardmistress's room was open so, out of curiosity, she went in. So Sakura, this was your room. Where would you hide it? In the drawer? The bed? Hmm? What is that sound? I must leave or else they will ask why I am in here. Luna left without a word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright. We know why were are here," began Eli, "We need to talk about the cards. Since Sakura did not chose a new Cardcaptor, I must find one. That one is in this room. Li. You are the one I chose, I am sure Sakura would have wanted it this way. Now we need to go to Sakura's room to do this ceremony. Lets go." 

"Li you must stand in the middle of the room. Yes right there. No! Were you were before. Now Stay there!!! Alright now the Star cards please," Instructed Eli, " Here we go, Li, you were chosen to take the cards and protect them from harm do you agree with this?"

"Yes."

" Do you promise to do good with them?"

"Yes."

" Do you promise to meet any challenge that comes up?"

" Yes" said Li getting angrier by the minute.

" Do you-"

"YES TO ALL THE QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Li.

" Alright. You don't need to kill me you know!" shouted back Eli.

" Yes I do," muttered LI under his breathe.

" Now, lets continue. Oh Cards of the stars I ask you to leave your mistress behind and except your new mater. Star card I, Eli, command you to accept Li as your new master. Now Li you must raise the seal and put your own on."

" Alright. I, Li, your new master, command you drop your seal and except mine, Sword cards." commanded Li.

A bright light surrounded both Li and the cards. Soon the light settled, but the cards still had their old seal, the star seal.

"Why didn't it work? We both did our parts right unless Li messed up." 

"Huh? What did I do wrong?"

__

You did nothing wrong. We must wait for the Cat guardian. She will be with us shortly.

"W-w-who said that?" asked Madison.

__

We did. The cards began to float above Sakura's bed.

" H-h-how c-can this b-b-be p-p-possible?" stammered a very shocked Kero.

__

We always be able to talk. We just didn't know what to say. Besides why waste such wonderful gift that make you look so funny? 

This is just weird thought Tori.

__

Like we said we must wait for the Car guardian.

" But who is the Cat guardian?" Asked Li.

_She was created after Sakura turned all the cards into star cards. _

"Stop. I sense a presence. It comes from the park!" said Kero.

" Let's go now. We have no time to waste." yelled Yue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I see that you are here, but not with the Cardmistress. This will make it even easier." said a figure in cloak.

" I thought we got rid of you! Why have you come back? Why were you meant to live while Sakura was meant to die?" Demanded Aiden.

" You fool. Don't you see that I was going to ask you why you killed my sister? You killed her and now I will have my revenge. I will have you pay with your life!" cried out the figure.

IT was gathering energy into a ball getting ready to launch it. Li stood his ground ready for the attack. " Stay back," shouted LI to the others, " Don't come any closer."

" Just like her aren't you? Just like her will you die!!!"

IT launched the energy ball right at Li. He knew by one look that he was not going to make it. Suddenly he felt a tug ob his clothes followed by a pull. He was pulled just in time! One second longer and he would have been history.

"What? How can this be? You! I should have know! How could I be so dumb? Oh well, I'll get rid of you too."

" No you won't! I will protect them with my life! As for you I will destroy you." shouted a voice.

There was a beam of light and a scream. " I am weak. but I will come back to finish what I began. Mark my words." The figure vanished into thin air. 

_You are here now. What took you so long?_

" I was a little sidetracked, but I'm here now." explained the voice. 

" If you are who we think you are please step were we can see you." said Eli.

" Very well."

They could see a paw and a leg. Soon it's face and body ending with a long tail. IT looked just like the dash card except the ends of it's paws, ears, and tail was pink and it's body was purple.

" I am the Cat Guardian, protector of the cards and Sakura's friends. I know of my maters death. This is why I am here. I was to awaken when she died. Now I wish I got to know her better."

" Umm... do you have an other name? Beside Cat Guardian?" asked Meilin.

" Yes I do. It is..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ha!

Cliffhanger. Always wanted to do that. R&R

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruler: Wow that was long.

Cat: I'll say. But why did I come in the second chapter?

Ruler: Are you forgetting? I have the power?

Cat: Right. You wish.

Ruler: Well I do now :P

Sakura: I'm dead tired. Get it? Dead Tired? hahahahahaha.

Li: Sakura?! I thought you were dead?

Ruler&Sakura: Not after the story!

Tori: Sakura?! Your alive? Why was I not informed?

Others: She's ALIVE?!

Ruler: This is why! Now look, the whole cast is here and I'm trying to have a nice PEACEFUL conversation with Cat and Sakura, but no, You LI, had to go ahead and announce to the whole world that Sakura is alive!!!!!!!!

World: She's alive?!

Ruler: Why did I do that, and thanks Li for this.

Li: Your welcome?

Ruler: Why? 

Starts to walk away.

Ruler: I will get you for this(voice stars to fade away) you know what to doooo. *door slams shut*

Sakura: Well, this means party!!!!!

Others: Yeah!

Ruler comes Running back: What do you mean party? I meant the good- byes. Oh well, I'll just say your all under my spell and you will go away now!

All: Yes we will.

Ruler: Good-bye from my slave and me, Ruler of the Stars! Mwhaaaaaa!!!!!!!!


	3. Star

Hi! Here is chapter 3. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: You think that by now you would get a clue. 

".."=talking

..=thoughts

(..)=my notes

~~=change of scene

**=Flash back 

__

Cat eyes

By Ruler of the Stars

Ch.3

Star

"Its Star."

"Star?" 

"Yes, Star. Sakura gave me that name."

" You were created to guard the cards after her death, am I right?" asked Eli.

"Yes."

" Then where were you while she was alive?" questioned Eli.

" I can not tell you. Sakura made me promise." responded Star, " I am tired, do you have a place I can stay?"

Everyone looked at each other, one question raced in their mind: Should we?

" Well?"

" Since you are related to my sister, you can come with us." said Tori. 

" Thank you, may good things come to you."

Soon they reached their home. " You guys can stay since we still need to get to know more about Star. Speaking of which were is she?"

They searched all over the house, except for one room. " You thinks she'll be in there?" asked Li.

Opening the door they find Star sitting on Sakura's bed staring at a picture tears brimming in her eyes. " This is my master?" she asks holding up a picture. Sakura was sitting in a Sakura tree, smiling, being happy.

******************************************************************************************

" O.K. now Sakura I want you to sit under the tree, not in it!" shouted Madison. 

Sakura smiled down waving to her friend. " No way. I like it up here, it's so peace fuahhhhhhhh!"

There was a thud as gravity helped Sakura out of the tree. " Sakura." Madison rushed to her friend side.

" I'm all right." Sakura implied as her all her friends and family rushed over. " Did you take the picture?"

" Yeah I did. I hope you remember what this means."

" How can I forget if I'm in the picture? I will remember that this means I will be with you guys forever. See? You guys are in the background."

****************************************End Flash Back************************************

" Yeah. That her."

" I never realized that we have the same color eyes. Green is my favorite color." Stars mouth twitched. Master Why? Why after death must I met you? Everyone stared at Star. She seemed to be thinking of things that she was fighting with herself. 

" Ummmmm. You know what, why don't you stay here since this is your masters room. We'll call you in the morning for breakfast." suggested Tori.

Star made herself comfortable on Sakura's bed and curled up in to a ball. " Thank you far allowing me to remain here. In return I will answer some of your questions and if you are willing show to you what awaits you in the future, except for one of you." She closed her eyes and slept. 

Everyone quietly stepped out and closed the door gently. Just as quietly they all crept to their room. ( They, Li, Meilin, Eli, and Madison asked permission and have their own room at Sakura's house.) They all slept peacefully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Someone's Home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" That Star! Why did she get in the way? I must find a way to get rid of her. But how?" said a voice.

" Master, I have a idea. We can use the Card Mistress's death as our key. They are sad and weak. Did you not see how close I was to victory, but then Star had to appear. Yes. Star misses her master also. We must weaken them with her death then we will succeed, although the Card Mistress is not going to be on our side." replied a young girl. She looked to be about 11, same as the CC gang. "You are right and for that you will be rewarded. You will get revenge for your sister's death. You will, mark my word." thundered the voice. 

" Yes we will." came the reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Star could not get back to sleep. It was 3:30 in the morning. She gazed outside at the stars. " Ah. Stars. My comfort. I tell you all and you listen. Thank you. When do you think I should tell them? I wish I can end their suffering..........but what can I do? I am just here to guard the cards. Will I? Or will I not? *sigh* I though this was going to be easy, but I'm wrong. I must go back to sleep, it's still very early." With that Star went back to her peaceful sleep.

" So, the almighty Cat Guardian, Star, is confused about something? I can use this for my own advantage." The figure landed gracefully on the ground and walked down the road. " Beware Card Captors. Beware."

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

Ruler: Hoped everyone liked Ch.3

Star: Yeah. We all loved it. I loved the parts when I told them my name, now they won't call me Cat Guardian. It gets old after a while.

Ruler: I understand. While were here, lets have a little fun. Who should we pick on? Oh! I know. LI! Get out here now or prepare to suffer my wrath!

Li: Kneels down in front of me I am here, Ruler. What do you need me for? 

Ruler:smiles evilly Well, Li, you will get the honor of being my slave. Now go and get the person that waits for me.

Li walks away and comes back with a stranger.

Ruler: Li go away, you are not needed.

Li leaves.

Stranger: Can I get rid of these clothes? I'm getting hot!

Ruler: Of course Sakura! Why would I let you suffer? Oh by the way, Li is my servant and I will free him in a couple of days.

Sakura: Fine by me

Li: SAKURA!!! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME? I'M YOUR FRIEND!

Sakura: You know maybe we should continue this conversation some other time.

Ruler: Your right. Well this is Ruler of the Stars saying good-bye

Star: Bye.

Sakura: Bye.

Li: SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Where it began...

Hi! Ch.4! I just love this story. 

Disclaimer: DUH! I don't own CC! If I did then why would I need to write this story? Tell me why!

".."=talking

..=thoughts

(..)=my notes

~~=change of scene

**=Flash back 

Ch.4

Past reveled.

It's a wonderful Saturday morning. Maybe what happened last night was a dream. the thought creeped into the mind of our favorite gang.

MEOW! a cry rang out from Sakura's room.

Everyone ran to her room. They opened the door to find a very angry, very disturbed Cat guardian.

" What took you so long!? I was meowing for 15 minuets! I'm hungry and I need to stretch!" Star managed to yell. You could tell she was having a hard time yelling, her voice was horse. Everyone apologized quickly and let her out. It was no dream.

A few minuets later while everyone was in the kitchen helping with breakfast, Star came in.

" Have you thought about what I have told you? I am willing to tell you almost anything." Star quickly said. " Breakfast time already? Just let me have a little bit of milk, that will be fine for me."

Well, she acts like a real cat. Maybe I should ask her a few questions about her and her birth. thought Kero.

" Say, Star I was wondering if Yue and I could ask you a few questions about your birth."

" I.. uh.. guess a few questions wouldn't hurt, I think."

" Lets go out side and finish this conversation." suggested Yue nodding to the others who were trying to hear what was being said.

They slipped outside and they walked into the woods behind her house. They were able to find a quite place were they would be able to talk. 

"So what do you two want to know? About my birth I mean." asked Star.

"First question is not really for you to answer, but you might know the answer. Why didn't Sakura tell us about you?" said Yue looking quite sad.

" Well there is a good reason. You see, she didn't want you to protect me since I'm still young. People out there are after me and I must protect you and your group. Also you would have been put in danger if you knew about me before hand. She wanted what she thought was best for you and her friends. I also wanted to know why she didn't tell me who you were and who she knew. I felt alone, but now I know you and nothing will stop me from protecting you and the others."

" Alrighty, Yue it's my turn, where were you while you were still not needed?"

" I have no idea. All I know is that I was somewhere that was warm and bright. I couldn't see anything very well."

" You know maybe we should continue this conversation later." suggested Kero.

" Li, Meilin, Madison, Tori, Eli, Julian, and Mr. Avalon, you can stop hiding. I can see you." shouted Star.

There was a crash as the group fell to the ground. They had somehow climbed up a tree so they could spy on Star, Kero, and Yue. " I am not surprised. You all can't resist from following me can you? Your probably thinking I can help you find something. Well? I have a favor to ask you all. STOP FOLLOWING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Star.

Everyone sweat dropped. Man, I hate to get her furious. thought Tori. " Star, we're really sorry. Please forgive me?" Tori gave her the puppy look face.

" Nice touch. But Sakura knew you would get in trouble sometime while I was around. So I am immune to your attempts to beg for my forgiveness. But I will forgive you. Now let go inside now, no questions about it. Let's move."

Everyone went inside talking to each other, but star stayed outside. Where are you? I can feel your aura but I can't find you. Mark my words I will find you. With that Star turned and ran inside to join the others.

" My Star so you found me. Guess I can't hide from you any longer. Monday morning I will reveal my self and you will too." 

That's it for right now. I had a huge case of writers block so I'm sorry about that.

Ruler: Let's have an interview with one of the characters from the story. Today it's ...........Li!

Li: Thank you, Thank you *sends out kisses to everyone* This a great honor.

Ruler: Now who's vain? Yeah well, Li tell us who do you think the mystery person is? 

Li: maybe Sakura? Or a new friend? Or enemy? Who knows?

Ruler: I do Well I guess _you_ have to find out _for yourself._

Li: Guess I do. Now I was wondering can you bring Sakura back, please? You have the power after all. You are the creator of this story. 

Ruler: I guess I do. I have such a good idea.

Li: Why do I have a feeling this is going to hurt? What aare yyou going to ddo?

Ruler: Oh I have something up my sleeve. Hmm I have the power so Li I command you to put this suit on, run around the room singing "Mary had a little Lamb" and once your done get down on all fours and act like a little lamb.

Li: No! I won't do it.

Ruler: Li, you don't have much of a choice. Now do as I say. Go on put the lamb suit on! Well this is Ruler of the Stars saying good-bye, next time you will have to think of a new person for me to talk to then torture at the end. Send ia who you want and how they should be tortured, I will pick one for next time. Bye.


	5. New Comer

Hi! Ch.5 here.

Disclaimer: You should get the point by now. I don't own CC/CCS. 

".."=talking

..=thoughts

(..)=my notes

~~=change of scene

**=Flash back

__

italic=telepathic communication

Ch.5: New comer.

Soon Monday morning arrived. " Is everyone awake?" asked Mr. Avalon. " Yes." came the respond. 

" Alright. Here are your lunches and backpacks. Speaking of, Li what do you have in here? Rocks or bricks?" struggled Mr. Avalon. 

" Huh? I have some books. That's all. Got to go bye." responded Li.

Everyone walked to school but Li had much trouble. I must train some more.

Tori and Julian went their own way and their others went their way. They went into the class room and sat down when they noticed that everyone was eyeing them.

" What do you want?" asked Li. 

" Well, is it true? Do you have a new pet? A umm...birdie told us. Can we see her? Please?" they asked.

Just then Li's backpack began to move and out popped Star's head. Kero get ready to die! He said this would be a great place to take a nap, but no I had to fall for it. Me, Star the Cat Guardian. Oww! Just you wait Kero, tonight I will have Kero a la Chan. Hmm? Were am I? Ahhh! School? No this has got to be a nightmare. Hey be careful. You can't just pick me up. No stop that. Put me down no don't! Well if I can't get down I might as well act like a real cat.

"Cute" cried out all the girls and they crowded around her. They picked her up and stroked and cradled her and treated her like a baby. Star seemed to act normal and everything. "What's his name?" asked someone. " Well, HER name is star." responded Eli. 

" Hey let me have a look at her." exclaimed Luna. Star's and Luna's eyes locked. They stared at each other until.. No! I feel it now. Let go of me. Sorry about this but.. " Oww!!! She bit me." Luna dropped Star and clenched her hand. " You must have done something to upset her. Here Star, come here girl." Madison got on one knee and got her. " Good girl. Could you Li, Meilin, and Eli come with me."

They went outside the classroom and slide the door shut.

" WHAT GOT INTO YOU?" exploded Madison.

" I'm sorry but..." Star stopped There it is again, wait! this aura is different.

" What's wrong?"

" I'll tell you after school. You better get to your seats the teacher is coming." With that they went in. Star just laid by Madison's feet.

" Good morning class."

" Good morning Mr.Terada."

" Today we have two new students, first there please welcome Henry Star. Henry."

A tall black haired black eyed boy came in to the room. He flashed a smile which made all the girls sigh.

" Hello," he said as he bowed, " I'm Henry, and I just moved here from a small town not that far from here." 

" Thank you, you may sit behind Madison. Madison raise your hand."

While he made his way down Star kept her eye on him (who can blame her?) till he sat down. 

" Now please welcome Seiko Moon."

Seiko had blonde hair that was streaked and ice blue eyes. " Hello. I hope we all become friends."

" Seiko please sit next to Luna."

After finding his seat class began. 

__

Meet me at lunch my Star.

It's you! What took you so long to get here?

Star, aren't you happy I'm here?

Of course! But Which one are you Henry or Seiko?

You'll find out.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_Luna, tsk tsk you are failing your mission._

Master, I was close if I just remembered to cloak my powers I would have gotten her on our side.

Luna, no more mistakes or you know what will happen, I do not like servants that fail me.

Master, Just one more try please. I beg you. I will not fail you.

Make sure you don't.

Time went by and lunch came. Star quietly slipped from the group, and walked into some near by woods. After saying a few words a big pink bubble surrounded her and someone in the shadows. 

" Star. How long has it been since we last seen each other?"

"Two weeks!!! It hasn't been that long. Now I demand that you step forward."

" Very well."

Out from the shadows appears Henry.

" I should have known."

" What? Don't you miss me?" he asked.

" Yes, I did, but *sigh* you know why you were created. To give.."

" you more power. I know Star, but that doesn't mean I can't act human. Besides, what about YOUR true form? You know that your not really a cat."

" Quite! Who knows if this shield will block out every word we're saying. Promise me you will not tell my group a thing about my true form. I have no idea how they will react. I just wish this was over and I could speak and think freely and not think that Sakura is dead and I'm a creation."

" Well in a way you are."

" Oh shut up! I hate being like this. All this fur is itchy!!"

" Now I need to tell you this before this break is over, while coming here I noticed a dark aura. I think it might be Seiko."

" My thoughts exactly."

" Do you think it's him?"

" I'm not sure, he seems like the type, but we'll find out in due time." 

" Hey. We better go and tell the group about you. They have the right to know. Remember, once were out of here we must think that Sakura is dead ans she is our master, got it?"

"Got it, Star."

The pink bubble burst and Star lead Henry to were her group was having lunch.

"Umm. Guys?" started Star.

" Hmm? What?" they all murmured.

" This is going to be hard, but we.." she was cut off by another voice.

" There you are! I want you to meet my cousin , Seiko." chimed in Luna.

Great! What's with this girl? Just when I need to say something very important she interrupts me. Star thought angrily. With that she turned on her heels and ran off into the school.

" Huh? What's wrong with Star? Why did she act so strange?" asked Luna.

_So your the infamous Star. Well little kitty, I'll get you! You can run forever! I'll make sure and take your energy bust too. With him and you at our side we can finally own the Star cards. You, Star are the only one who can control them, while I control you!_

Oh! Looks like Star is in trouble. Don't worry, she safe....for now!


	6. Beware!

People, I so sorry to keep you waiting! My computer crashed and I had to reset the whole thing! Any way here's Ch. 6!

Disclaimer: When will you people get the idea?

".."=talking

..=thoughts

(..)=my notes

~~=change of scene

**=Flash back

__

italic=telepathic communication

Ch. 6 : Beware!

Why did I feel that strange aura? Where have I felt this before?

_ Star... Star...don't run away!_

" Who said that?" Star spun on her heels. (Do cats even have heels?)

_ Beware! You'll be next......._

" Wait! Why are you telling me this?"

Silence.

I wonder what it was trying to tell me? Well, maybe if I pay Kero a visit it'll clear my mind. With that she speed up and raced towards home.

" Run star, try to hide. I'll get you yet and then I'll be the most powerful being in the world!" A figure laughed out loud before vanishing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Hey, Li, we didn't ever find out why Star acted so weird, schools almost over." 

" We'll go right home after school, Meilin, tell the others."

They soon gathered up their stuff and went straight home. Wondering all the way there, What's wrong with Star?

Click! They opened the door and the first thing they heard was a crash coming from the living room. 

" KERO! GET READY TO DIE! YOU THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY TO STICK ME INTO THIS BACKPACK?! HERE'S SOMETHING TO LAUGH AT." Star leaped at Kero but missed. 

" Well, it was your fault for believing me. So it's not my fault." Kero let his guard down. Star quickly pounced on him. She wrapped her tail around his neck and began to choke him. Kero began to turn a light blue. " Stop!" Kero asked in a squeaky voice, " your killing me! " 

" Yeah right! You can't die."

" Kero why did you put Star in my bag?" 

" Well, she ate the last dessert and that was mine!" Blurted Kero.

" What you put her/me into my/his bag just because she/I ate the last dessert?" yelled Li and Star at the same time.

" Ummm.. Yes?" 

Star and Li lost it. They both gagged Kero till he was pretty blue in the face.

"Hey star, I think we should stop." Li had a smile on his face.

" What!?" Stars tail loosened it's grip. Kero slumped to the floor and began to crawl towards to kitchen muttering ",Sugar." 

" Change all the sweets into healthy food, it'll drive Kero crazy." whispered Li.

Star, getting the idea, emitted a pale pink glow. The shelves and fridge also emitted a glow.

" Must have sugar." Kero pulled the door open. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Franticly Kero opened all the drawers and shelves only to find all sugar missing. "NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone burst out laughing. All became quite.

" Star? We have been meaning to ask you what happened at school."

*sigh* " Where do I start. Today I felt two strong auras. One dark, one Light. I don't know who is who. I'm so bad a lying. I panicked and ummm. attacked Luna." I hope they believe me.

" Is that all?"

" No. I sense that a great evil will soon befall unto us all. " you don't even know the half of it.

Everyone soon began to prepare for dinner with a feeling of dread over them. Star stood off by herself staring out the window. *sigh* How can I let them know what else I know. Your challenge is small compared to mine. Who is this that keeps calling me?

" Star! Dinner!"

" Yeah!" I'll figure it out later.

~~~~~~~Meanwhile at the enemy's place~~~~~~~~~~~

( I have no clue to where they'll be. ^_^;)

" Master, the plan will soon be ready. We will strike. They won't know what hit them. Star will be cast out and be confused. We'll be there to comfort her and make her ours. She will attack her friends, they won't be able to stand up to her power."

" Yes! Soon the world will be ours. She will control the Star cards while we control her. Will it be ready for tonight?"

" Yes. In fact it's on it's way."

" Star, You'll be ours!"

Ruler of the Star is sleeping, so I'll , me Star , will take over. We have to whisper, don't want to wake her up. Awww! She hugging her bear! Hmmm. Wonder what's she's saying.

Ruler: (talking in her sleep) That's a good idea. Maybe I'll use that in my story!

Star: Wonder what part?

Ruler: YES, I knew you loved me! Peter of course, when will you pick me up? 

Star: You like a guy named Peter?

Ruler: Li? Eli? Julian? Tori? Peter? You all love me? I love you all!

Ruler hug her bear even closer. 

Star: Guess we better leave her alone. 

Star: We would like all your reviews and comments. If you have any Flames please do use a favor. Stick the up your butt!

Ruler: ( I snap awake) Star! What did you say?

Star: Not much, just that I know who you like.

Ruler: (Turns red) I don't like any one.

Star: So you say. Maybe I should tell Li, Eli, Julian, Tori, and this Peter that you like them.

Ruler: You wouldn't 

Star: I would. 

Ruler: ( Reaches behind her) How can you if you can't remember.

Star: What do you mean?

Ruler; ( Whips out the erase card) Erase card! Erase Star memory concerning who I like.

Star: NOOOOO!!!! I had great power. AHHHHHH!!

Ruler: *yawn* No that I'm up might as well say I would like you reviews.

Star: Hey! I thought you where asleep? Oh well, see you later.

I smile evilly. " Don't forget anything."

" HUH?" 


End file.
